1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to automated and dynamic repurposing of large amounts of digital graphic data or files.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphical file information has become a major professional digital tool in business. Graphical file information can consist of items such as images, animations, live video, and CAD drawings. Graphical information is generally stored in vector graphics or raster graphics.
Traditionally, 2D and 3D graphical information has resided in pockets within an organization in different formats and physical locations which are often inaccessible to various different departments within the organization. Products used to create the different graphical files, marketing and other company departments. The costs associated with creating downstream visual communications for documentation, training and support of complex tasks in the product lifecycle are skyrocketing as products become more complex and varied. The need to gain control of these processes in a coordinated manner is now a paramount concern for any product-oriented enterprise wishing to stay competitive.
The efficient and effective use and re-use of engineering and design assets can provide significant business and strategic advantage to any engineering or manufacturing enterprise. In particular, the ability to collate data from different graphical applications, used by, for example, different departments, and output new views of the separate or combined data, would be particularly useful.